


One Of The Things Dan Has Done On The Underground

by muchofeels



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, I am so sorry, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchofeels/pseuds/muchofeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he were to do this…. if he somehow found enough courage in himself to… He’d have to wait until those two left.<br/>He bargained with himself. If those two both get out at the next stop, he thought. then I’ll do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of The Things Dan Has Done On The Underground

**Author's Note:**

> So, you guys are reading this and I assume that means you've seen the most recent DITLO video. But, if you haven't, there is a part where Dan basically says something along the lines of "....let's just remember all of the things I've done on the undeground.." and idk. That gave birth to this idea. I am sorry I suck.

It was exactly 1:36 a.m when the two flatmates settled themselves on the underground and began their way back home. They had spent the day out shopping for PJ’s birthday and after what felt like ages, they had both finally purchased something they thought that their friend would like.

Dan, ever the nocturnal animal, had no problem being up this late. Phil, however was dragging and stumbling his way through the station and slumped down in the seat next to Dan.

“Why did we have to be out all day?” Phil whined. “It feels I haven’t been laid down in ages, Dan.”

The younger man laughed quietly and tapped his feet against the floor of the train.

“Well if you had woken me up like you were suppose to, we wouldn’t have gotten such a late start.”

Phil moaned in exhaustion and leaned into his friend. His head resting in the crook of the brunettes neck, shoulders pressing against each other, and all his weight resting on one side of Dan’s body.

The sound, mixed with Phil’s breath on his neck, went straight to Dan’s cock. His eyes widened and heart leaped. Why did this have to happen now? Now of all times.

“You okay?” Questioned Phil, eyes still closed.

“Why would you ask that?” The other man laughed nervously.

“I can feel your pulse and it just picked up.”

“Th- thinking of netflix.” He lied.

“Hmm.. maybe we can watch..” the raven headed man yawned. “..some netflix when we get home.”

Dan laughed. “Like you’ll even be able to make it through the first five minutes.”

“I will, too!”

“Nope. You’re going to be asleep before we even reach our stop. I’ll have to carry you up the steps.”

“You want me to stay up… do something to keep awake.”

Dan shook his head and laughed quietly, thinking to himself. And then a thought occurred to him. His eyes widened and then glanced back up to the other two people in the train car.

If he were to do this…. if he somehow found enough courage in himself to… He’d have to wait until those two left.

He bargained with himself. _If those two both get out at the next stop_ , he thought,  _then I’ll do it_.

Part of him was praying that the man and woman lived in different parts of London and only one of them would get off the train… but the other half of him- the half he pretended he didn’t have- was screaming and crying and longing for the sound of silence in their car.

Dan waited anxiously for the next stop, stuck between wanting to do nothing at all and then wanting to everything at once. The only thing was… he didn’t know which one he agreed with more.

Maybe some weird higher power knew what his heart truly wanted because as soon as the underground came to a halt, the two people gathered their belongings and exited the train.

Dan took a deep breath and exhaled when the trolley pushed away from the station. His eyes darted to a half awake Phil, the way his lips were just barely opened, the way his hands were resting in the crook of Dan’s arm, and finally the way his legs were positioned. They were completely spread, almost like he could read Dan’s mind and was welcoming the action.

Another exhale, a blink, a moments thought, and then a swift motion. His hand rested just above Phil’s inner thigh- no contact being made yet. And then a very inconveniently timed spasm on Dan’s part, landed his hand on Phil’d lower inner thigh.

His flatmate’s eyes shot open and tensed slightly.

Dan’s eyes then widened when they met with Phil’s. “I- I’m sorry. I was just- I thought- I’m trying to-”

Phil placed his hands on Dan’s and pressed into his clothed flesh a little more.

“You’re.. okay with this?”

The older man nodded sleepily. “Wake me up.”

“Oh- oh okay.”

Dan rubbed small circles lightly into Phil’s jeans, gradually letting his hand glide further and further up the other mans slender legs. When they reached a small bulge, Phil let out a breathy moan and pressed his hips up into the touch a bit more. Dan cupped his friend’s strained erection and squeezed gently, trying his best to create a certain amount of friction.

“Dan.” Phil moaned, letting desire drip from the word.

The need radiating from the older man gave Dan all the confidence- and dominance- that he lacked. It made a small flame combust inside of him and he was on fire  
with the rage to make Phil understand just how badly he had wanted him all these years.

Trying his best to keep his movements steady and collected, Dan moved his hand up to the button holding Phil’s jeans together.

The blue eyed man straightened up and gripped Dan’s wrist.

“What?” Dan laughed. “No one’s here. Just be quiet and the others in the car over won’t suspect a thing.”

Slowly Phil let go and let Dan continue with his actions.

Soon enough, the button had been popped and the zipper pulled down. Some of the tension had been let out, but Phil was still squirming and shifting slightly. So Dan reached into Phil’s trouser and wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking the shaft lightly and letting his thumb graze over the head slightly until his friends cock was fully erect.

Dan brought his hand to mouth and pressed his tongue to the base and licked up to the tips of his fingers, wetting it to try and get some sort of lubrication to avoid rubbing his flatmate raw.

Once again, the brunette laced his fingers around the length of his cock which was just barely peeking out from his trousers. His grip was firm and tight around the base before he began a slow and agonizing pace. Once Dan would reach the head, his fingers would stroke the slit two times, and then when he got to the bottom, his fingers would lazily stroke Phil’s balls. Each time he did that, Phil’s hips would twitch and his breathing would hitch slightly. But the motion that he found really made Phil fall apart, was when he would twist his wrist whilst stroking. It didn’t even have to be in a pattern or anything- if he just randomly did it Phil make this euphoric sound and bite into Dan’s shoulder.

Dan glanced up at the stop they were at and glared at the sign when it showed that their stop was next.

He pulled his hand away and he heard a grumble from beside him, followed by a hand pawing at his forearm.

“It’s our stop.” He tried to reason, but Phil was in desperate need of getting off.

The younger of the two put Phil’s erection back into his trousers and zipped them up before leaning down and whispering, “How about we continue this at home?” On the last word, he took Phil’s earlobe into his mouth and sucked gently.

Phil whimpered and nodded against Dan’s neck.

The wall back home was awful. It was rainy and chilly, their clothes were sticking to their skin. Dan was having anxiety because of this. If Phil was cooling down… then he was… cooling down and this was something that Dan just had to finish.

But his worries were cast aside when they made up the stairs and into their flat. Phil placed himself against the wall and shoved Dan down by his shoulders.

Dan looked up at the smaller man with wide eyes. Phil’s usual blue ones were now hooded with lust.

“Don’t act so surprised.” He mused. “We both know I’m the dominate one here. Now do your job.”

With a new wave of arousal crashing over his body, Dan sloppily undid Phil’s jeans and yanked them down into a puddle at his ankles.

If Phil was under the impression that he was going to get easy relief, he was mistaken.

The younger man traced his tongue all along the others thighs, licking up slowly and then surpassing Phil’s throbbing cock. Once past it, he would lick up the v-muscles, down a dark happy trail, and then treat the other side with the same actions.

Losing more and more dignity with each press of a tongue, Phil began bucking his hips forward, trying anything to get into Dan’s mouth.

Finally, the brunette took pity on the hips in front of him, and took just the head into his mouth. Letting his tongue swirl around and tickle the slit, then hollowing out his cheeks. Then he began his descent down. Dan covered the underside of his flatmates cock with kisses, sucking gently and leaving small hickies all over the pink, swollen flesh.

Phil whimpered at the sensation and rocked forwards. This caused the other man to cup his balls gently and give them a small squeeze.

“dAN!” Gasped the raven headed man.

He glanced up and they locked eyes. Phil let out another blissful sound.

Dan pulled off of his flatmates erection and jerked his hand up the length of it. Phil leaned his head back against the wall and twirled pieces of Dan’s hair in between his fingers.

With his hand still making slow, slight twists at the base, Dan wrapped his lips around head and took the rest down, letting his tongue massage the underside of his cock. He swallowed hard, letting his throat constrict tightly around Phil’s hardened member.

Phil squeaked and his eyes shot open, pushing Dan away slightly. Panting and turning a dark shade of crimson, he bashfully looked to the man on his knees. “I don’t want to cum before I have the chance to fuck you until my name is the only word you know.”

Dan gulped and got to his feet and followed Phil into his bedroom. Phil wa already the bed and shoving books off the make room for Dan.

Dan smirked and climbed on top, trapping Phil’s lips between his. Phil switched them around, pressing the younger man into the mattress as he crawled up and lined his cock up to Dan’s mouth.

 

In the morning, Phil awoke first. He decided to press a kiss to Dan’s lips, waking him up enough to put his hands to Phil’s shoulder blades. Then lips traced down his neck, ghosted across those beautifully prominent collar bones, and sucked a solitary hickie onto his chest.

“Phiiiil…” Dan moaned.

“What? You pleased me last night, now it’s your turn.”

“I think I could get used to this, ya know?”

With a glance up, Phil smirked and pressed a kiss right above Dan’s hip. “That’s the plan.”


End file.
